The present invention relates to a helmet equipped with a ventilator, and more particularly to a helmet useful for motorcycle riders.
Helmets heretofore known for motorcycle riders include those of the full-face type having a face shield for entirely covering the face of the rider and effective for protecting the rider from the wind and dust. The helmet of this type comprises a cap-shaped shell adapted to fit over the head of the wearer and formed with an opening closable with the face shield for covering the face of the wearer, and a protector portion extending from the shell and opposed to the chin of the wearer, so that the space between the face shield and the face can not be ventilated satisfactorily. Accordingly the helmet has the likelihood that the face shield will sometimes fog up to result in poor visibility. Stated more specifically, the rider perspired to fog the inner surface of the face shield during the hot summer season. During running in winter or in cold climate, the face shield is cooled, whereas the breath and heat are confined in the space between the shield and the face to fog up the inner surface of the face shield.